User blog:Jelum727
Let me introduce to you this champion me and my friends have developed.. Name(suggest any of what you want, w/c if you think would be better.) : -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (Innate): Certainty - (no name) has increased movement speed passively by 5-15% depending on the number of champions below 50% max hp nearby. He deals 10% more damage to champions that are below 30% of their max hp; gains 5-15% increased AS to a target below 15% of their max hp; gains vision to the last hitted champion below 10% of it's max hp. After a killing blow on champions he gains increased 5-15% (depending on lvl) AD for his next attack) 14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC) 1st - Stalk/Strike - cooldown: 10/9/8/7 Stalk: Only when a full hp champion is in sight and is in the radius, that nearest champion will have a mark only visible to (no name) and his teammates where when this is activated (no name) will have increased MS and AS (. Hitting that target succesfully will trigger Strike to be activatable for 4 seconds. (Has an internal cooldown, thus, can be used even Strike is always activatable by the intance) Strike: Once activated his next attack will slow the target champion depending on their current hp, the more missing hp the higher the slow. Refreshes after a killing blow. (Except Stalk) 14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC) 2nd - Punishing Blow cooldown: 10/8/6/4 His next basic attack will cost the unit's % of it's current hp. But deals 5% more damage when the target is below 10% of it's max hp. 3rd - Hidden Knife - cooldown: 15/13/11/9 (Passive) Whenever (no name) didn't attack for 10/8/6/4 seconds, his next attack will be doubled but reducing the second attack by a flat 45%, will be dealt only every 12 seconds on the same target. (Active) - Once activated he readies his Hidden Knife for his next attack to be grievious reducing any heal for that target unit and applying the passive of Hidden Blades for the next attack immediately. (Doesn't stack) 14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC)14:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC) 4th(SS) - Deadly Blades - cooldown: 150/110/70 Lasts for 7~8 seconds (no name) will throw an initial blade with a blue luminous string connected to it from him. This creates vision to the first enemy champion it hit (if missed the skill will go on cooldown.). Activating the abiility again will throw another blade that deals 10/15/20% of the targets current hp, activating again will throw a blade that is poisoned, slowing the unit and dealing small magic dmg over 3 seconds, activating it again for the last time will teleport (no name) near the target champion. (Leash range: 1000) (CD per blades 4~5) (Activating 2nd-3rd blade removes the vision for the champion.)